


Coffee

by lolocherik



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, M/M, roommates au, yea i thinks thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolocherik/pseuds/lolocherik
Summary: Keith buys coffee and Lance is salty about it





	Coffee

Somedays you just want coffee, just like some sweet frappuccino. Other days you need coffee, like two shot espresso. But when your like 99% sure that caffeine runs in your blood vessels instead of blood, you don’t give a shit what kind of coffee you get as long as it’s coffee. Well, Keith is just like that, as long as it’s caffeine he could care less for the taste, but his big mistake was bring that coffee back to his dorm room. 

 

“Keith, Voltron Bros Cafe doesn’t even serve their coffee right! They burn the beans, Keith. THE BEANS! Every. Damn. Time.” Lance complained, even though the coffee was not for him. “I have a espresso machine, you know. I can just make you some coffee. It saves money, taste good and doesn't burn the beans.” Keith sighs.

 

“Look, I was tired, still am, and needed caffeine.”

 

“Well, I could have made yo-”

 

“Still tired. No coffee. I’m going to bed. Goodnight.”

 

“It’s three in the afternoon.”

 

“Good. Night.” Keith left to his bed (which was only like ten steps away) and fell down onto his bed, face down into the pillow. Five minutes later, he’s out cold, leaving Lance all on his own to sulk. Probably no the best idea.

 

An annoying ringing woke Keith. He reluctantly reaches for his phone, only to realize how eerily quiet it was.  _ 7 pm.  _ It wasn’t that late and his next class isn’t for an hour.  _ Neither is Lance’s. Where is he?  _ Keith got up, not bothering making his bed, and glanced around the tiny room. He was nowhere in sight but there was a bright blue post-it note on Keith's desk, with his favorite mug. 

 

  _ Good morning, Mr. Grumpypants. I left to the library with Hunk. Here’s some coffee (not burt) to wake you up _

 

Keith debate drinking the coffee, but in the end decided to anyways.  _ What's the worst that could happen?  _ He, cautiously, took a sip of the warm coffee to get a taste. And that taste was amazing, nothing like the coffee he gets. He downed the rest of the coffee and headed out to class. Right before he left, he quickly wrote a note to Lance and left it on his roommate’s desk. 

 

_ Thanks for the coffee.  _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Rather short but yea so this was an idea I had based of something I saw... I may or may not write more for a college au... who knows


End file.
